pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanu (Adventures)
Nanu is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Nanu is an older man with grey hair, red eyes, and thick eyebrows. He also wears a burgundy shirt with a black jacket that has two yellow emblems on the sides (presumably to indicate that he is a police officer). He wears long black pants with sandals and is also seen wearing a necklace with Darkinium Z on it. Personality Nanu, like his type expertise, has a dark personality; he usually belittles Olivia and makes witty remarks to ridicule her. Biography Sun & Moon arc Hala invited Olivia and Nanu to a meeting. Nanu asked whether there was no Kahuna for the Poni Island, which Hala confirmed. The Kahuna reported seeing the Tapu Pokémon: Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini, Tapu Lele and Tapu Koko. Hala recalled these island guardians usually lived in the caves and explained they were angry.S&M002: The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl Olivia had a battle against Nanu, using Lycanroc against his Persian. Lycanroc used Rock Climb, but was countered by Persian's Nasty Plot and Dark Pulse combo. Nanu started insulting Olivia for her aggressive tactics, claiming she had no strategy in battle, just like in her relatiohsip. Olivia became furious and used her Z-Ring to have Lycanroc use Continental Crush, while Nanu did the same with Persian, who used Black Hole Eclipse. Hala interfered, causing Lycanroc to hit him with the Z-Move. Olivia and Lycanroc regretted this and started to apologize, while Nanu shook his head. Hala was nevertheless impressed by the platform, as the youth, the following day, would battle in the Festival. Hala also told the winners would go to face the Tapu Pokémon and try calming them down. Nanu saw that was imitating the island's tradition, while Olivia saw they, as Island Kahuna, couldn't face the Tapu Pokémon twice, nor could the Trial Captains. Nanu also questioned if it was a wise plan, since they didn't know why the Tapu were angry. Hala replied he had a back-up plan and contacted Kahili to come to help them.S&M003: Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui Nanu watched the battles at the Full Force Festival. Seeing Type: Null, Nanu approached Gladion, wondering why it wore the mask. Gladion explained the mask restricted Type: Null's power, as Gladion wanted to teach Hau the lesson that battles were not to be used for fun. Before Nanu could continue, he was called away by Hala, as he was distracting Gladion. Nanu also noted that Team Skull's leader, Guzma, arrived.S&M005: The Announcement and the Prize Guzma, who was forced by Olivia to watch the other battles as a participant, ignored her and called her an old hag. Olivia was stunned by these words and was held by Nanu.S&M006: The Party Crasher and Guzma the Destroyer Nanu and Olivia watched Sun and Gladion battle. Olivia asked Nanu whom did he think who'd win. Nanu claimed Gladion would certainly win, but was still interested in his Type: Null, sensing he saw its mask somewhere else. He promised to look into the records back at his house, noting Gladion bore a heavy burden. Olivia recalled how Gladion stated he'd wish to meet the Tapu Pokémon after the tournament was over, which made Nanu even more interested in Gladion.S&M007: The Final Match and a Surprising Finale! Hau heard the talk between Hala, Nanu and Olivia. Hala saw one of Team Skull's members were one of the trainers he tutored, and expressed his regret not to have taught that person that winning and being the best was not everything to Pokémon battles.S&M017: A Raid and Po Town Kiawe spoke about Nanu, whom he, Lana and Mallow respected as Island Kahuna. Though they did respect the Island Kahuna's wish to have Sun take on the Island Challenge, Kiawe told he, Lana and Mallow would test Sun's abilities as Trial Captains.S&M008: Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island Moon faced Gladion, whose Type: Null had its mask cracked. Moon quickly remembered Nanu's question that Type: Null may not obey Gladion without that mask, who replied Type: Null's power must remain controlled.S&M013: Unleashing the Incredible Z-Move Hala talked to Nanu and Olivia, and the three agreed to have Hapu as the new Island Kahuna of Poni Island. As Hala proceeded to phone her about the good news, Nanu decided to leave, since he wished to take part in the fight with the Trial Captains against the Ultra Beasts. However, Nanu was nearly assaulted, as two Ultra Beasts, which had attacked Kahili, destroyed a part of Hala's house. Hala ordered Olivia and Nanu to return to their islands, as he stood his ground firmly to defend Melemele Island. Olivia and Nanu ran off, and the latter assured the former that Hala would be fine, since Ilima and Hau were coming to Melemele Island, and they had to protect their islands, too. Olivia feared for Hapu, whose duty just became to protect Poni Island. Nanu thought if Hapu were to fail, the Guardian Deity, Tapu Fini, would protect the place. He was more concerned about Sun, the boy from Kanto, who was given the Sparkling Stone, and felt something about that could solve their problems. Olivia sensed Nanu's police officer instinct in him, but Nanu claimed he was just "cursed" to think like that. The two parted ways, though Nanu reminded Olivia not to do anything rash.S&M021 Nanu visited the group, but was disappointed to see there were no Ultra Beasts left for him to fight. He asked if Tapu Bulu appeared, but Molayne and Professor Kukui denied that, which made Nanu think of something.S&M024 Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc With the arrival of the Ultra Beasts on Poni Island, Nanu started his training to fight them.USUM001 While Hala tended to the wounded Guzma, he left Nanu in charge of training of the Trial Captains. The group, however, questioned if Nanu was capable enough to be their leader.USUM005 Nanu oversaw the training of the Trial Captains, but wondered where Mina was.USUM006 At Hokulani Observatory, Nanu observed as Kiawe got his Z-Ring back. Nanu reminded him instead of pretending to use Z-Moves like he did in the training, Kiawe could actually repeat using Inferno Overdrive. Nanu joked that Kiawe and the rest could count on old-timers regarding move powers, but Olivia felt insulted, as she added only Nanu was the old one. Sophocles led the group to the Vikavolt airship, which he redesigned from the machine that could summon Totem Pokémon. Nanu stated he was old and had motion sickness, so Sophocles' Togedemaru electrocuted everyone to go inside. Inside, the group revised that the crack in the sky had been opened at Mount Lanakila, and suspected that Sun and Moon came out. Molayne reminded they would have to fight the Ultra Beasts, but exclaimed the importance of rescuing Sun and Moon out of there. Suddenly, the airship got hit. The Vikavolt airship crashed, as they were attacked by the Ultra Beasts, and the Aether Foundation employees.USUM008 Nanu was told of the success the Trial Captians had by battling the Ultra Beasts. While he was pleased, he was concerned to witness Zygarde's battle against Necrozma. He was also interested who, and what were the Ultra Recon Squad doing on Mount Lanakila.USUM009 Nanu and Rotom Pokédex visited Sun and the rest. Sun remembered Nanu as the old man, to which Samson Oak corrected him to be Ula'ula Island Kahuna. As the group revised that Necrozma could only be captured to stop it, Nanu had an idea. He called someoneone on the phone, and let Sun and Zygarde hold Necrozma down. While doing so, Nanu stated that the Beast Balls that should capture Necrozma would arrive soon.USUM010 Once Necrozma was captured into a Beast Ball, Olivia witnessed many of Ultra Beasts fleeing to the Ultra Wormhole. She called Nanu to tell him this, who suspected the Ultra Beasts had been threatened by Necrozma, and with that threat gone, they could safely return to their homes.USUM012 Pokémon On hand See also *Nanu (anime) *Nanu (Masters trailer) References Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Island Kahuna